Kingdom Hearts The Recurring
by Lynch143
Summary: Sora and the gang defeted the darkness and returned home to the island. Finally, they THOUGHT it was over. But according to the suspicious letter they get from King Mickey, it's not. So obviously Sora, Riku and Kairi team up and find out what has been occuring at the castle... PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

1

There is a place named "Destiny Island". Where a young teen and his two friends lived. The young teen's name was Sora. He was your typical Have-Fun-All-Day guy, for a little while.

Sora's two best friends were Kairi and Riku.

Kairi and Riku were also a young and care free.

One day they were all talking about how there was more to the world than sand and water. They wanted to create a raft and see what was out there.

The next day, the teen's started collecting things that they would need in there travels, when suddenly an evil filled darkness separated them.

Sora was the chosen one. He would become known as the "Key Blade Master." Sora was taken to a dark relm, where he was made to choose between Strength, Magic and Wisdom.

Sora soon met Donald, Goofy and King Mickey and they had an epic journey from fighting battles, to finding Kairi and Riku. Though times got tough they still stood strong, united together, fighting hard and winning against the heartless.


	2. Chapter 2

2

With the adventure over and the friends together again, the day was uneventful until…

" Sora, Riku!" Kairi yells from the beach house to get the guys attention.

"Hey what's up?" Sora asks

"Look." Kairi says as she holds her hands out and tries to give them something.

There was a small message in a bottle with a imprint of King Mickey's face on it.

"From the king?" Sora asked as he quickly grabbed the bottle out of Kairi's hands.

Sora quickly took the lid off the bottle and dumped the message out. He started to read it.

All of their eyes lit up, as if they couldn't believe what the note had said.

"Read it aloud Sora." Kairi said

Dear, Sora, Riku and Kairi,

I need all of you to come back to the castle.

There has been some strange happening's.

We have been getting complaints from other locations.

And for now, we would like some strong protection.

There will be training for Kairi and so she can be of more help.

Singed, King Mickey

" I'll go if you guys go." Kairi said with a slight smirk on her face.

Sora looked at Riku and nodded. "We're in!" yelled Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I'm gonna take a walk around the beach ." Riku said walking away.

"Okay" Sora said sitting on the tree with Kairi.

"I didn't want to agree to go to the castle at first, but then, well,…

Kairi was cut off by the sound of Sora's voice.

"I didn't want to go into the darkness, but I had to, cause it had you."

Kairi smiled, messed up his hair with her hand, grabbed the letter from the bottle and

walked away.

Kairi was touched, and always had a piece of her heart for Sora, but she

always had…feelings for Riku too.

Sora looked disappointed that Kairi didn't say a word. He thought about the smile she had

given him before she walked away. That made him feel better. He loved her smile.

Sora sat on the tree looking at the sunset. Until he saw something on the shore. He

jumped off the tree to go investigate. When he got to it, he realized it was his key blade!

"Where did this come from?!" Sora yelled.

"Where did what come from, Sora?" Riku asked

"Riku, look at this! Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, I do, your yelling in my ear. Just kidding, it's your key blade, your powers to

wield it will probably be back now too."

"Guys, in really tiny letters there's another message." Kairi said

" What's it say?" Sora asks

" The three together must hold the blade.

If not all three hold together,

the blade will not rise."

"I guess that's how we get to the castle. But we don't have a key blade master." Kairi

said with a smirk.

"Your looking at one." Sora said with a grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean by a "Key Blade Master" Kairi asked

"I'm kinda like the chosen one, you know the only one that can wield it

against darkness.

I'm pretty much the key holder." Sora said with a smile.

"Don't be getting a big…"

"I won't, I defeated darkness and got back to the light without fail."

Sora said while walking backwards.

I'm pretty sure…"W-O-A-H!"

Sora said as he tripped over a tree stump and landed on his stomach, getting

a big mouthful of sand.

Sora quickly pulled himself backup on his own two feet, spit out the rest of

the sand in his mouth, looked at Kairi and Riku, grinned with the sweetest

smile he could give them, and started walking away.

Sora was so embarrassed. But he wasn't about to make his day bad because

of it. So about 2 hours later he went into the beach hut and started talking to

Kairi's grandmother about how they have to go on a journey to visit King

Mickey. All she said was "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So Sora took the key blade and held it in his hand and said…

"You ready Kairi, Riku?"

"Yes, Sora. I'm ready." Kairi said.

"Yeah. Let's get going, We don't want to make King Mickey wait too long."

Riku said impatiently.

"We will all hold it on the count of 3. 1... 2... 3... GRAB HOLD!"

So they all grabbed the blade and it slowly started to levitate.

"Whoa. This is so cool!" Kairi said happily.

"I know, eh." Sora said.

"Ehh, it's cool, but it's not that awesome." Riku said rudely

"Well for your information, I think it's really awesome." Kairi said

cheerfully

"I didn't ask your opinion." Riku said quietly

"I didn't ask you to speak… Party pooper.

"Hahah. You guys are really funny." Sora said sarcastically.

While Kairi, Riku and Sora were all chatting away, they didn't notice how

high they had risen in the sky.

"Dude, did anyone notice how high we are?" Riku said.

"Umm…Sora, what's with the ship heading our way!?" Kairi said

"THE GUMMI SHIP! Oh the memories, the memories." Sora said

dramatically.

"So that's your Gummi ship!" Kairi said exited.

"Ya, it's probably coming to pick us up and bring us to the castle."

So finally the ship arrived to where they were floating and it was time to

aboard the ship.

"Sora is this really what you got to ride in?" Kairi questioned.

"Yep. It was lot's of fun."

"Riku do you think THIS is cool?" Kairi said happily.

""Truthfully… Yeah."


End file.
